


因为刚刚出浴

by hei_rantan



Series: Akimotokei短篇合集 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: 玛利亚·希尔的日常：被子里钻进一只香喷喷暖洋洋的女友。





	因为刚刚出浴

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于秋元康先生作词的AKB48歌曲《因为刚刚出浴》  
> 警告：千万不要去听这首歌

因为刚刚出浴

玛利亚·希尔今天决定早睡。

她换好睡衣钻进被窝——她喜欢冬天，总是把空调开得很低，常年盖着厚厚的棉被——关上灯准备睡觉。

然而娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫从来不打算早睡。

和玛利亚不一样，娜塔莎不是个标准的工作狂。但是她总是强迫症似的，不把所有的工作做完，绝对不会上床睡觉。今天尤其让人讨厌，不仅工作没办法做完，临回家路上，还撞见几个小混混调戏一位年轻的小姐——简直犯太岁。当然咯，娜塔莎解决那几个小混混，并用不着什么太大的力气，三下两下，就打得他们满地找牙。可是在这项活动筋骨的晚间锻炼中，她不小心摔了一跤，蒙了尘，又出了汗。

会被玛利亚嫌弃的，她暗自想。

娜塔莎轻手轻脚地回到公寓，看到灯已经关上了，明白玛利亚已经睡下了。

玛利亚听见了开门的声音，生气地从喉咙发出一声低吼。娜塔莎没有开灯，轻轻脱下外套，摸黑找到桌子，把手上的东西放下。但是换鞋的时候，她不小心撞到了一边的风铃。风铃哗啦啦的响声无疑让玛利亚更加不耐烦：就非得是她快睡着的时候！

娜塔莎大概也有些内疚。玛利亚被某人气得不行，早早地发了消息给娜塔莎，说自己今晚打算早睡，要她回家之后动作轻一点。这种事情当然是要牢牢记住的啦，谁都知道玛利亚·希尔可怕的起床气，娜塔莎可不敢在她睡觉的时候打扰她。

接着，走廊那一边传来一阵水声。是客房的浴室。然后是一阵甜美的玫瑰香气——这当然不是她们自己的沐浴露。上一位房客，希尔亲爱的被女朋友赶出门的助手罗斯玛丽·兰德林，当时有一点想要常住的愿望，买了一大堆奇奇怪怪的瓶瓶罐罐填满了客房浴室，每一瓶每一罐都是这种奇异玫瑰味道。娜塔莎都还记得她戏精一样在自己面前说“因为我是玫瑰本瑰啊”的样子，打了个寒颤。

洗完澡，娜塔莎悄咪咪爬上了床。玛利亚被她吵醒之后就没有睡着，转过身来面对娜塔莎。

“嘿，甜心。”娜塔莎在她鼻尖上落了一个吻。

“晚安。”对方的回应却没有冷冰冰得多。

娜塔莎尴尬地笑了笑。刚洗完澡，身上还是暖洋洋的，关在被子里难受的很。她索性抽出手臂，搂着玛利亚的腰，上下抚摸，哄着恋人睡觉。

好像玛利亚能睡得着一样。

娜塔莎的动作意外地把那股玫瑰味道一下子抖了出来。自己被搂着腰，面前就是娜塔莎的肩膀——刚洗完澡的娜塔莎，皮肤上散发的味道比起以往要诱人得多，那些香味就勾留在她浅浅的锁骨沟间，时不时撩拨一下玛利亚的鼻子。借着夜灯，玛利亚看到娜塔莎的脸颊也是难得一见的潮红色——或许她之前见过，只不过一直没有机会好好打量——天哪，自己在想些什么！

“玛利亚？”娜塔莎好像注意到了自己的低声咒骂。

“嗯。”玛利亚装出一副迷迷糊糊的样子，实际上脑子清醒得很。

“晚安。”娜塔莎不想打扰她，替她拢了拢耳边的头发，手撩过她的脖子。

玛利亚非常肯定，她今晚无法入睡。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完！  
> 文章同样发表于LOFTER。


End file.
